There have been many prior attempts to provide simple connecting means between flexible elastomeric hoses and inlet fittings of heat exchangers. In vehicles, many heat exchangers are used and there is a need to attach elastomeric hoses thereto. Examples include: the connection of heater hoses to the heater cores for warming the passenger compartment; the connection of radiator hoses to the radiator; and the connection of oil hoses extending from the automatic transmission to an oil cooler typically located within a radiator coolant tank. Currently, the connection of hoses to inlet and outlet fittings is made by tightening a clamp around the outer surface of the hose. The use of clamps has been successful, but is costly in that excess assembly time is required and often clamps are lost or separated from the associated hose. Also, there are many configurations where it is difficult to reach the space where the clamp is to be tightened. The use of front wheel drives in modern vehicles has lessened the space available in the engine compartment and between components.
Another method which has been utilized to attach elastomeric hoses to fittings is the pre-assembly formation of metal end fittings on the hose by mechanical swaging or crimping operations. These metal fitted hoses are costly and have to be custom made for a particular application on the vehicle. Also, they may require greater space than the subject push-on hoses without such metal fittings. Also, they are not easily repairable in the event that a leak is uncovered.
From the foregoing discussion, it is apparent that it would be desirable to have a push-on type hose connector which is a self-contained composite assembly and does not require the addition of any other part or action other than the insertion of a hose therein. There are several push-on type hose connectors that have been tried in the past. Some of these designs have been reasonably effective to seal hoses to fittings, but have involved either a large number of costly parts or require an excess of assembly time.
An example of the above described hose connector is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,163,573. This patent uses a cylindrical housing with an interior aperture supporting an O-ring. The hose is inserted into the aperture whereby the O-ring contacts the outer surface of the hose to prevent leakage. The hose is axially held within the housing by means of a gripping ring which is axially biased against the inclined surface of an incline ring. This produces a radial gripping action on the hose to prevent disconnection.
The subject invention utilizes the conventional and proven nipple concept of connecting the hose to a fluid passage. Specifically, the connector has an elongated nipple-shaped member over which the hose slips. A snap or clamp ring is automatically applied about the hose and about a cylindrical body portion of the nipple-shaped member as the hose end is inserted into the connector. The hose is prevented from being disconnected by the constrictive force of the clamp ring and an interference with a radial expansion of the hose produced by an enlarged bead on the end of the nipple. The present invention has a cylindrical housing which supports a radially expanded snap ring and spacer mechanism therefor to maintain the snap ring in a radially expanded condition. As the hose is inserted over the bead, it expands and then contracts about the smaller main body portion of the fitting. The hose also slips through the expanded central opening of the snap ring which encircles the main body portion of the fitting. Further insertion of the hose onto the fitting axially moves the snap ring spacer. However, the snap ring engages limiting means of the cylinder to prevent axial movement thereof. Eventually, sufficient axial movement of the spacer allows the snap ring to relax in a radial direction thereby clamping about the central body portion of the fitting and the hose end. Thus, the clamping ring securely holds the hose against this central body portion.
The aforementioned invention is a simple and efficient connecting means for a hose to a fitting. The connector is self contained and also involves few parts. No additional parts are required of an assembler and only an insertion of a hose end onto the connector is necessary.
Other advantageous features of the invention will be readily apparent from a reading of a Detailed Description of a Preferred Embodiment as found in the following drawings.